lunas de papel y mares de carton
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. UA. Tengo un estilista guapisimo. Se que estan celosas. Ustedes no tienen un hermoso hombre pasando sus manos por tu cabello, verdad? No? Eso es lo que pense.


**lunas de papel y mares de cartón.**

_Pero no te haría creer si creyeras en mí._

_._

_._

_._

Tengo un problema. Y ni siquiera es un gran problema, pero es un problema como quiera.

Verán, mañana es mi primer dia de trabajo como interna de cirugía. Mañana, seré un doctor. Desde mañana, voy a empezar a salvar vidas cortando a la gente. (Bueno, viendo a los cirujanos reales hacerlo. Pero que tan genial es eso?!)

Este es el problema: Me veo como mierda.

Bueno, _Yo _no me veo como mierda. Mi cabello sí. Mi piel está limpia, estoy en forma (Quiero decir, voy a ser un doctor, es necesario), pero…mi cabello simplemente no copera.

Entonces necesito un buen estilista, _ahora_.

-Frentona, no me llames a la mitad del sexo.- parpadeo y acerco el teléfono a mi oído, y como lo dijo, puedo oír a Ino jadear. Y una extraña y masculina voz en el fondo.

-Porque estas siquiera contestando durante el sexo?

-Porque—no hagas eso, no me puedo concentrar—se que solo me llamarías a esta hora tan crucial porque es una emergencia. Por favor dime que es una emergencia. Porque interrumpiste un crucial…mome—ah, ah, detente!—to.- No sé si sentirme agradecida o perturbada.

Sacudo mi cabeza, intentando deshacerme de esos pensamientos asquerosos. –Ok, Ino. Tu siempre estas a la moda, verdad? Y siempre te ves bien.

-Claro que sí.

-Conoces a algún buen estilista. Porque me veo como mierda y…

-Ahórrate los detalles. No los necesito ahora. Um, Hinata dijo que el que está enfrente de Ichiraku es bastante bueno. Ella va allí todo el tiempo, y admitámoslo, su cabello es hermoso.

-Oh, ok. Gracias. Ya puedes um, regresar a tu sexo. Adiós.- le cuelgo tan rápido como puedo, porque ya podía oír los jadeos y gruñidos volver a empezar.

Genial, ahora no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza.

* * *

El lugar se ve limpio y brillante y huele a shampoos. Cuando abro la puerta, una pequeña campana tintinea, y un hombre sale, limpiándose las manos y en una pequeña toalla roja. Y oh Dios mío, creo que es hermoso.

-Hiciste una cita?-Su voz es profunda y manda escalofríos directo a mi espina.

-Uh, no.- le digo, y carraspeo mi garganta para intentar recuperar mi dignidad. Es un hombre muy guapo. Gran cosa. Hay muchos hombres guapos por doquiera.

(No en realidad.)

-Entonces por favor espera aquí,-dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia la sala de espera, donde hay sillas y revistas. –Estaré contigo en un momento.

Sonrío. –Ok.- y me abro paso hacia la sala de espera y me siento, tomando una revista porque me quiero ver madura y como adulta. Excepto, que no está funcionando en mi favor, porque el Sr. Estilista ya desapareció para arreglar el cabello de alguien más.

Oh, estoy perdida.

Al parecer, en sus términos, "Estaré contigo en un momento." Significa "Estaré contigo en media hora." Porque apareció hasta después de media hora.

-Andas un poco atrasado,- le pregunto ligeramente, sonriéndole y esperando verme encantadora.

-No. Simplemente no tomo en cuenta a los clientes sin cita.- Oh. Claramente es gruñón. Todos los chicos guapos son bastardos.

-Oh. Lo siento.- le digo, avergonzada. –No me di cuenta que necesitaba un corte de pelo hasta hace poco, entonces…si. Me asegurare de tener una cita la próxima vez!- porque definitivamente habrá una próxima vez. Oh claro que sí.

Me llevo al área principal, donde había un montón de sillas desocupadas y un espejo para cada una. Llevándome a una de las de atrás, donde había mas lavabos y sillas, tomo una toalla roja y me la puso alrededor del cuello.

-Por favor siéntate.- Oh. Entonces tiene modales. Yay!

Así que me siento allí por como cinco minutos, en completo placer mientras el recorría sus manos por mi cabello.

-Este tinte es permanente?- Lo oigo preguntar mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que tenia espejo.

Parpadeo. –Huh?- Genial, Sakura. Genial.

-El tinte en tu cabello. Algo lo afecta?

-Oh. Eso. Um. Es natural.

Hay una pausa. –Ya veo.

-La gente siempre me pregunta eso. Hay algo malo con el pelo rosa? Quiero decir, sé que no es común y eso, pero no creo que sea necesario preguntar. Quiero decir, no es que este mal que tú preguntes, porque tu estas lidiando con mi pelo y todo.- Rayos. Estoy balbuceando. Cállate, Sakura. Cállate.

-Como te gustaría que lo cortara?- me pregunta sin emoción, peinando mi pelo

Me encojo de los hombros. –Tú lo estás haciendo. Yo solo sé que se ve como mierda, asi que lo que sea necesario para que se vea bien. En realidad, mañana es mi primer dia de trabajo. Seré un interno de cirugía.

-Ya veo.

-Estoy muy nerviosa sabes. Qué pasa si accidentalmente mato a alguien, sabes?

-Hn.

-No eres muy platicador, verdad?- Ya saben que, cuando te están cortando el pelo, te concentras en lo que la persona le está haciendo a tu cabello? Siempre estás viendo como lo están cortando y todo eso. Desafortunadamente, yo no tengo ni idea de que le está pasando a mi cabello, porque estoy muy ocupada comiéndome (discretamente) con los ojos a mi estilista.

-Por cierto, cómo te llamas? Para que, ya sepas, sepa por quien preguntar la próxima vez que venga.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- Algo sobre su tono me hace pensar que no quiere que vuelva a venir. Que ofensivo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura. Haruno Sakura.- Me rio – Tiene sentido no? Mi mamá me dice que tuvo que ponerme ese nombre en cuanto vio mi cabello.- Esta vez, en vez de darme respuestas monótonas, decide ignorarme. Bueno, eso está bien. Guardare esta nueva información.

Sasuke. Es un lindo nombre. Uchiha Sakura. Me gusta.

No es que nos vayamos a casar, ni nada. Solo estoy expandiendo mis horizontes. Tomando todo (o a _todos_) en consideración. Si.

No dice mucho por el resto del tiempo que está cortando mi cabello, y yo mantengo mi boca cerrada, con miedo de avergonzarme más de lo que ya. Tiendo a humillarme enfrente de la gente que me gusta—no sé por qué. Sai pensaba que era muy tierno.

…Bueno, eso era _antes_ de que terminara conmigo. Pero si.

Cuando Sasuke termina de lavar y secar mi cabello, sostiene un espejo detrás de mí para que vea mi cabello atrás. –Se ve bien para ti?

-Se bien para _ti_?- le pregunto. –Quiero decir, la gente lo va a ver mejor que yo.

-Apreciaría si evaluaras tu apariencia en el espejo frente a ti en vez de la mía.- Oh, así que se dio cuenta. Es listo, lo es. Me veo en el espejo, y literalmente jadeo. Me veo…me veo bien! (Bueno, no es que normalmente me vea _mal_, pero normalmente no me veo _tan _bien. este hombre tiene manos de un verdadero artista.)

-Wow. Esto es…Wow.- Después de que me quita la bata, me levanto y me peino el fleco. –Hasta parece que mi frente se encogió un poco sin que sea muy obvio.

-Tu frente?

-Oh, me han dicho que tengo una frente muy grande. Hasta me hacían burla en el kínder.- Me hago el fleco hacia atrás. –Ves?

Soy yo, o veo que él se encoge un poco. –Ya veo.

-Siento la necesidad de abrazarte.- Me volteo y le sonrió, extendiendo mis brazos. –Puedo abrazarte?

-No.

Siento que una parte de mi murió.

* * *

He sido un interno de cirugía por dos meses, he estado limpiando en cirugías, trabajando en emergencias, y preparando a pacientes de cáncer para su cirugía. La vida es buena.

Excepto que no lo es.

Extraño a Sasuke. Lo que es estúpido, porque solo lo conocí una vez. Y aunque es locamente guapo, tiene problemas para mantener una conversación. Es bastante triste, en serio. Y tiene que lidiar con gente para vivir. Quiero decir, yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. Soy una doctora. Y un dia, seré una cirujana. NO necesito salir con un estilista.

(No es que saldría conmigo, como sea. Eso es lo que me degrada. Pierdo la esperanza.)

Xoxoxo

Seis meses después, regreso.

Y no es porque lo extraño locamente al punto donde sueno con él y estoy de luto por el hecho de que no puedo _realmente _recordar el contorno de su cara o su nariz aristócrata (_si, _su nariz es aristócrata), y como helado mientras me quejo con Ino de que nunca me puedo quedar con los guapos, a diferencia de ella.

No. Claro que no. Es solo que mi cabello ha crecido, y me estorba. Estoy segura que mis pacientes no apreciarían un cabello rosa en su corazón cuando los cosa.

Así que regreso.

Sasuke se ve igual, excepto que esta vez lleva una camisa negra de vestir, en vez de una normal como la vez pasada. (Si, lo recuerdo. Dispárenme.) Se ve muy bien en ropa de vestir. _Muy bien_. Especialmente si es casual, de la manera que la está usando ahorita, sin fajar y con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Dios, es hermoso. Porque sigo intentado negarlo? Es absolutamente bello. Y apesta cuando un chico es mas bello que tu. En serio.

-Sasuke!- Espero no asustarlo si uso su primer nombre. –Como estas?

-Bien,- está atendiendo a otro cliente. –Llegaste quince minutos antes.

-Lo sé.- brinco de un pie a otro. –Es que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que decidí venir. No es problema, verdad? Quiero decir, estaré en la sala de espera…- me ve sin emoción. –Claro. Entonces estaré en la sala de espera…esperando…- y desaparezco de su línea de visión.

Eso no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Exactamente quince minutos después, regresa por mí. La rutina se repite, y lava mi cabello (mm, se siente tan bien) y me pregunta como lo quiero cortar de nuevo. Y de nuevo, le digo que haga lo que cree que debe hacerse para que s vea bien.

Esta vez, él platica. Intento esconder mi sonrisa, pero el espejo en frente de nosotros dice otra cosa. Estoy segura que se dio cuenta.

-Eres una interno de cirugía, verdad?- me pregunta.

Esas palabras le dicen a mi yo interior que me restriegue en la cara lo realmente cansada que estoy. He estado trabajando semanas de ochenta horas. Es agotador. –Sí.

-Te ves muy cansada.- Y cuando me estudio en el espejo, me doy cuenta que es verdad. Nunca tengo tiempo de inspeccionarme a mi misma; siempre estoy inspeccionando a mis pacientes. Y usualmente, no es en relación a sus apariencias.

-Bueno, ser un cirujano no es pan comido,- le digo, intentando sonar entusiasmada. La última cosa que quiero que piense es que soy floja.

-Yo considere ser uno.- Ok, _eso _me saco de onda. Levanto mis cejas.

-En serio?

-Era esto o ser un cirujano. Era excelente en ciencia, pero era estilista por hobby.

-Así que elegiste _esto? _– le pregunto incrédula. –Si fueras cirujano, te pudieras haber retirado a los, no sé, cuarenta y cinco! Ahora te retiraras, bueno, nunca!

-No me importa si estoy haciendo algo que me gusta.- Me dice sin parpadear.

Oh. Bueno, eso es cierto, supongo. No me importaría ser un cirujano por el resto de mi vida, aun si me retirara a los cuarenta y cinco. Es raro que me guste cortar a la gente? No es raro verdad? Me encanta cortar gente! Encontrar el problema adentro y arreglarlo antes de suturarlos de nuevo—son cosas divertidas.

(No estoy loca. En serio.)

-Trabajas los siete días de la semana?- Me pregunta, cortándome otro pedazo de cabello.

-Usualmente,- digo. –Tengo un dia libre una vez cada…dos o tres semanas. Realmente no me doy cuenta, porque paso esos días dormida.

-Si necesitaras un dia libre, podrías pedirlo?

Frunzo el ceño. –Bueno, debería…nunca lo he intentado, y tampoco mis compañeros, así que no estoy segura. Ser un interno toma casi todo tu tiempo, sabes. Porque preguntas?

-No hay razón.

Hm. Sospechoso.

-Entonces, Sasuke.- Mi voz es dulce.

-Que haces cuando no trabajas? Porque Dios sabe que tú no trabajas turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas como yo.- realmente me gusta la imagen de él trabajando con mi cabello. No sé por qué. Es que de alguna manera es tan…relajante. Podría quedarme dormida con él haciendo eso—pero sé que no debo. Quien sabe cuando lo volveré a ver.

-A menudo disfruto desquiciar a mi auto-proclamado mejor amigo e intentar disminuir su auto-estima, aunque es claramente imposible porque dicha auto-estima es como un geiser que nunca se detiene.

Espero un momento antes de hablar. –Uh, eso _era _un chiste verdad?

El sabiamente espera un momento también. –Sí.

Pausa. –Oh.

Bueno, esto es embarazoso.

Cuando Sasuke termina de secar mi cabello, peina mi fleco de lado. –Opte por un fleco mas corto, porque la ultima vez, me dijiste que escondían tu frente.- Parezco una niña pequeña. Aun estoy debatiendo si es algo bueno o no.

-Bueno, esconder mi frente es algo bueno,- le digo. –Se burlaban de mi, recuerdas?

-Es algo único de ti. Deberías estar orgullosa.- Me siento halagada, porque es lo mismo que Ino me ha dicho todos estos años. Sus dedos están en mi frente (que es del tamaño de Rusia) y hacen que mi estomago de vueltas. Su tacto es tan tibio y ligero.

-Supongo. Aunque esto llevara tiempo para que me acostumbre.- Mi cabello llega otra vez a mi barbilla. Me gusta asi.

-No estás satisfecha?- Escucho algo de preocupación en su tono, pero eso solo puede ser yo.

-Oh no!- rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza. –Me encanta! Es simplemente que, no me ajusto al cambio rápidamente, así que…si. Pero es genial. Eres un muy buen estilista.

Me mira por un momento, y me muero por saber en que está pensando. –Gracias.- sus ojos son obscuros—igual que el carbón. Son tan cautivadores. Y sin emoción. No tienen emoción. –Estoy seguro que eres una buena cirujana.

-Oh. Ha. Eso.- Me rasco la nuca avergonzada. –No he operado a nadie en realidad…solo he observado.

-Estoy seguro que te volverás una buena cirujana algún dia.

-Gracias.- digo yo, sonriendo. –Eso espero.- así que Sasuke tiene la habilidad de alabar a las personas también! Me siento especial. Muy especial. Bueno, no es, tal vez el alaba a mucha gente, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace conmigo, lo que significa que reconoce mi valor! Sintiéndome muy satisfecha, le pago y me voy hacia la puerta.

-Disculpa. Haruno-san.- me volteo sorprendida. –Podría tener su información de contacto.

Enarco una ceja, porque _podría ser? Finalmente le cayó el veinte y me invitara a salir? _

–Porque?

-Protocolo. En caso de que haga una cita y algo pase.

Estoy segura que es una escusa. Porque quien no querría salir conmigo, verdad? La chica con el (hermoso y peinado) cabello rosa y ojos verdes? Procedo a darle mi número de celular y mi dirección, antes de sonreírle, decirle adiós y salir de allí en lo que espero que haya sido una manera agraciada.

-Y Sakura,- le digo, volviendo a asomar mi cabeza. –Por favor. Llámame Sakura.- El está escribiendo algo en su libreta, pero me da esa mirada por un largo rato, antes de asentir.

-Sakura.

* * *

No me llama. Lo que apesta. Tal vez si era protocolo. Que decepcionante. La decepción es una cruel señora—sabían eso?

Dos asombrosas semanas más de cortar personas y salvar vidas y todas esas cosas geniales pasan. La vida es buena. La vida _sería _buena si Sasuke, ya saben, llamara. Pero supongo que solo soy otra clienta para él. Porque siempre me emociono? Nunca me tocan los guapos.

Dios, es tan guapo.

Después que me quite la bata y me vestí lista para irme a casa, reviso mi teléfono y veo que tengo una llamada perdida. No es un número que reconozca. La persona dejo un mensaje de voz, así que llamo al buzón.

Oh por Dios. Es Sasuke. Sasuke me llamo y dejo un mensaje.

-_Sakura. Soy yo. Me preguntaba si estabas libre mañana—es importante. Podrías contactarme lo mas rápido posible? Gracias.- _Procede a darme su número, pero estoy tan emocionada que tengo que volver a escuchar el mensaje para darme cuenta que tengo que marcarle de regreso.

Estoy sonriendo a más no poder para cuando contesta. –Hey Sasuke? Soy Sakura.

-Oh, hola.

-Que paso?- me siento en el piso recargada en los lockers, sonriendo como una colegiala enamorada. Tal vez porque _soy _o una colegiala enamorada. Esto es patético.

-Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.-Puedo imaginarlo frotando la parte trasera de su cuello ahora mismo. –Mañana es…la competencia anual de estilistas, y no tengo una modelo. Me preguntaba si tú podrías…

Para este momento, mis ojos parecen platos, my piel se ha vuelto un color enfermizo, y mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que tengo miedo de que se quiebren mis costillas. –_Enserio?_

-Enserio. Crees que podrías pedir el dia mañana, o…?

-Si!- Ya estoy agarrando mi bolsa y corriendo para salir de los vestidores para preguntar si puedo tener el dia libre mañana. Estoy tan emocionada! Ser la modelo de Sasuke? _Sabía _ que este pelo rosa algún dia me serviría!

-De acuerdo. Por favor ve al salón a las diez en punto—necesito prepárame y experimentar.

-Ok!

Podría morir después de mañana y ser perfectamente feliz.

* * *

Me levanto a las seis (de puro habito, lo juro) y procedo a alistarme por las próximas tres horas.

Me cambio la ropa por lo menos una docena de veces—y me dio cuenta que la mayoría de mi ropa es en realidad de Ino—me baño muy bien y me pregunto cómo me voy a arreglar el pelo, antes de recordar que Sasuke lo hará. Es ridículo lo emocionada que esto. Supongo que me siento especia, porque me escogió a mí. Me escogió a mí, de todas las chicas que deben estarlo buscando.

(Pero yo no lo estoy buscando. Claro que no. Para nada.)

Cuando por fin me presento en el salón de Sasuke a las diez en punto, me siento invencible.

Ni siquiera me saluda cuando pasa a mi lado para meter la llave. Abre la puerta y se mete y voltea a verme allí parada con algo de confusión, antes de preguntarme. –Vas a entrar o qué?

Bueno, ya no me siento tan invencible.

Sasuke pasa los siguientes quince minutos vistiéndome (Me siento como una muñeca de Barbie—no que me este quejando.) en miles de diferentes vestuarios que yo solo podría sonar con pagar, a pesar de que soy una interno de cirugía y ganar lo suficiente para comprarme _mucho_ chocolate. Finalmente termina con un vestido verde muy elegante (lo que es un poco decepcionante, porque yo esperaba usar esos jeans y ese gorro genial.), y después procede a meterse con mi cabello por las siguientes dos horas.

Debe ser duro, ser un estilista. Y yo creí que ser un cirujano era el infierno. Puedes estudiar toda la carrera médica—pero no podrías llegar a la cima estudiando el estilismo. Necesitas tener el talento y el potencial.

(Ambas cosas que no tengo.)

Cuando se acerca el mediodía, finalmente deja de peinar mi cabello, y lo lava. –Deberías cambiarte. Comeremos y luego iremos a la competencia.

Sonrió un poco al pensarlo, porque _si, _ voy a comer con Sasuke!

Lo cacho viéndome con una mirada rara mientras me voy del cuarto, pero estoy tan feliz que no me preocupa mucho.

* * *

-Estas muy contenta hoy.- Sasuke esta revolviendo su té helado sin preocupación.

-No me conoces lo suficiente para saber que tan contenta tengo que estar para que sea raro.- lo reprendo, sonriendo.

Pero es verdad. Estoy teniendo un realmente increíble dia. Dormí más de cuatro horas, no tengo que ir a trabajar, y estoy pasando todo el dia con Sasuke. A solas. Quien es absolutamente guapo, y pasa sus manos por mi cabello diez mil veces más que la persona normal.

Si eso no es el cielo, no sé que lo es.

El fantasma de una sonrisa pasa por sus labios. –Supongo.

Sasuke no es alguien que haga conversación—he aprendido eso al pasar tiempo con él. Así que estoy cómodo mientras comemos en silencio, observando a la gente que pasa por allí. No soy ignorante a los muchos susurros de las chicas que pasan y ven a Sasuke, y después fruncen el ceno al verme a mí.

Ha! Yo tengo al chico guapo, y ellas no. En sus caras.

-Qué?- le pregunto con la bocanada de sándwich (soy tan elegante) cuando lo cacho observándome.

El espera un momento antes de contestar. –No estoy seguro de que estilo quiero usar. Eres algo diferente con que trabajar.

Yo frunzo el ceño. –Eso es…malo?

-No necesariamente. Ser diferente quiere decir que eres única—que te harás ver en comparación a las otras modelos. Pero eso significa también, que los medios para hacer lucir esa belleza son diferentes.- está implicando que no soy bonita para empezar? Quiero decir, entiendo lo de la frente, pero…

Eso es malo.

-Ya…veo.- le digo insegura. _Bueno veme todo lo que quieras entonces. Me hace sentir bonita. Aun cuando al parecer no lo soy. _–Oye. De pura curiosidad,- me inclino como si fuera a decirle un secreto. –tienes novia?

Me ve como si acabara de cometer una blasfemia. –No.

Hago una pausa. –Eres _gay?_

_-No._

_-_Oh. Ok. Gracias a Dios.- suspiro aliviada y me reclino sobre mi silla.

-Gracias a Dios?

Abro la boca para intentar arreglar mi error. –Bueno, quiero decir, gracias a Dios por todas las demás chicas. Porque apestaría si fueras gay. Porque hay menos chicos gays que mujeres allá afuera. Si eso tiene sentido.

Enarca una ceja. –Era consciente de que te atraía, Sakura, pero no sabía que tenía la habilidad de hacerte tartamudear.

-Bueno, no hablo mucho cuando estoy contigo.- murmuro, viendo firmemente mi bebida.

-Espera. _Sabias?_

-Después de ser rodeado de chicas toda mi vida, es difícil no darse cuenta.

-Espera.- Le digo levantando una mano. –Tú sabías, pero aun así me pediste que fuera tu modelo?

-Ser mi modelo y estar atraída a mí son dos cosas irrelevantes, y seguirán siendo irrelevantes. Te escogí por tus facciones únicas.

Soy una persona lista. Quiero decir, voy a ser un cirujano. He sido entrenada para ver mas allá de lo que esta mas allá.

-Pero eso también quiere decir que me estás dando una oportunidad!- Exclamo, toda emocionada. –Me estás dando una oportunidad? Te gusto también? ( Y me doy cuenta de que es algo completamente estúpido y vergonzoso para decir, pero el siempre ha hecho que haga y diga cosas que nunca he dicho, o hecho, o sentido antes)

Sasuke evade mi mirada. –Cállate.

Oh Dios. Creo que eso es un sí.

Estoy sonriendo durante todo el camino a la competencia.

* * *

-Espera. Se supone que tengo que caminar de una cierta manera? Tengo que caminar con brinco?- Los nervios me llegaron solo un antes de que la competencia empezara.

-Solo no te caigas.- Sasuke me dijo ligeramente mientras le pone los toques finales a mi cabello. Estamos en un enorme cuarto, donde estaban todos los estilistas y modelos reunidos. Todos tienen su propio lugar con espejo y esos focos alrededor (me siento como una celebridad, o algo), pero aun así podrías sentir la tensión aumentar.

-Oh. Eso es malo.- comienzo a jugar con mis dedos. –Cuando estoy nerviosa me tropiezo mucho.

-Entonces no estés nerviosa.- Otra vez me pone espray para el cabello.

-Fácil para _ti _decirlo,- yo refunfuño. _–_Tú no tienes que salir allá.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no es una escusa para que te caigas.

Saben algo, para ser alguien a quien le gusto, está siendo muy malo. Me pregunto si hay un límite de que tan lindo puede ser. Tengo lastima por aquellos que se lo encuentren cuando esta de malas.

-Oh por Dios, Sasuke, no puedo hacer esto.- susurró furioso mientras me pongo de pie a duras penas con mis tacones (que ni siquiera son tan altos). –Quiero decir _mira _ a las otras modelas.- veo a una pelirroja con un estilo de media col rara, y una joven mujer con una flor de papel en su cabello azul, y—Dios me siento mareada.

-Sakura,- Sasuke pone sus manos en mis hombros y me voltea para verme a los ojos. _Dios, _es guapísimo. Puedo sentir como me ve hasta el fondo de mí ser.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. –No puedo hacer esto.

-Sakura,- vuelve a decir, con más firmeza esta vez. Sus manos aprietan mis hombros. –Quien es tu estilista?

Paso saliva. –Tú.

-Y solo para que sepas, he ganado las últimas tres competencias. Seguidas.- las modelos se están alineando en la puerta, lista para salir al escenario para que los jueces las vean. Creo que hasta saldré en TV. (Ino va a estar tan celosa.)

Abro la boca, pero no estoy segura de que decir. –Oh.

-Así que ve.- gentilmente me gira y me da un pequeño empujón hacia la línea. Lo veo por encima de mi hombro algo insegura, y el suspira un poco. –Te ves bien, ok?

…Whoa! Cree que me veo bien!

La cara se me ilumina. –Ok!

Estoy segura que esta algo molesta conmigo, pero Hey, a quien le importa? El cree que me veo _bien._

* * *

Ganamos el segundo lugar. Lo que creo que es totalmente malo, porque la modelo que gano el primer lugar es la pelirroja. Hasta la vi haciéndole ojos a Sasuke un par de veces. Perra. Es mío.

O tal vez es porque ella es pelirroja y yo soy rosa, tal vez solo soy una imitación decolorada.

Estoy pensando demasiado?

Ahem. Como sea. Lo importante es que me dieron flores, a Sasuke le dieron mucha atención, y también obtuve un beso en la mejilla. De Sasuke (Pero eso pudo haber sido nada mas para los paparazzi mientras nos tomaban las fotos.)

Pero a quien le importa? Me dio un beso en la _mejilla_.

(Se que están celosas. Está bien. Yo también lo estaría.)

Me lleva a casa y me dice que me puedo quedar con el vestido. (Lo que hare hasta el dia que muera.) Y hasta me acompaña a la _puerta._

Y hasta me recuerda a las primeras citas en la preparatoria, porque estamos en la entrada de mi puerta todos incómodos, en silencio. Como si esperáramos algo. Yo solo quiero pasar cada último segundo con él, pero no se qué es lo que _él _está esperando.

Y de repente, el simplemente me agarra bruscamente la barbilla y me jala a un beso asfixiante. Es tan abrupto al punto en que todo mi cuerpo simplemente se congela en completo shock y negación. Mi mano aprieta las flores tan fuerte, que estoy segura que las flores se están muriendo por la falta de circulación de sangre. Er. Circulación de agua. No sé.

No puedo explicar exactamente a que sabe Sasuke, pero si fuera linda y poética, diría que como después de la lluvia. Fresco. A nuevo.

Perfecto.

Se aleja demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero no creo que tuviera opción, porque no estoy segura si lo bese de regreso o no. Así de atónita estaba. Paso saliva, y me le quedo viendo. Estoy segura de que mis mejillas están incendiadas en este momento.

Carraspea la garganta. –Próximo sábado. A las siete en punto. Paso por ti.- y después se voltea, se mete en su carro, y se va.

Cinco minutos después, despierto de mi estupor, pongo mis pensamientos en o orden, y me meto.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**Nota: **Si si! Ya se lo que han de pensar..."Porque no actualizas Una Vez Mas... en ves de poner una nueva historia?!" bueno jaja es que esta historia a mi me encanta y quise compartirla con ustedes!

Esta historia es de mi nueva amiga rawrchelle...quien escribe historias maravillosas!

GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODOS LOS FAVORITES Y FOLLOW! PERO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO!

Aun un simple "me encanto" es mas que suficiente! no tienen idea de lo mucho que nos inspira a seguir!

Proximamente, empezare otra historia multi-chapter...y prometo actualizar el nuevo capitulo de UVM...

Bien...hasta la proxima!

rxs


End file.
